Void Guardian
by mistakenhuman
Summary: Irene was Ciel Phantomhive's guardian angel until he made a contract with a demon. She had become a void guardian angel. She still wanted to care for Ciel and seek out her own revenge. ( I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Irene is my OC. Rated T. Romance and Hurt/Comfort. ON HOLD )
1. Chapter 1: His New Guardian Angel

Void Guardian

Chapter 1: His New Guardian Angel

Most Guardian angels grow with their assigned humans. Although each angel starts out looking as an adolescent. We age like humans but stop looking old around young adult hood. The higher ranked angels instruct each guardian angel on how to care and defend our selected human. Also how to defend ourselves. I chose two silver daggers with white handles to wield.

I was assigned a profile of Ciel Phantomhive on the day he was to be born. He was the son of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive. It was a cold winter morning in London, England but the weather couldn't effect my mood. I was so excited to meet the new born boy that I was going to stay with for the rest of his life. Whether he believed in me or not. I quickly grabbed my daggers and placed them in my boots, spreading my feathery white wings I flew out of heaven and dove through the clouds. The chill wind blowing my shoulder length white hair away from my smiling face.

Today was December 14th, 1875. With the Phantomhive manor coming into sight I cloaked myself from all humans' vision, hearing, and touch. Sneaking into the main bedroom window where the Earl and Lady slept I saw their guardian angels conversing near the cradle that would hold Ciel Phantomhive. "Excuse me sir…mam?" The two turned to me and smiled. "Oh we are so glad you're here! I'm Millie." The female angel said happily and looked over at Rachel Phantomhive. Millie's curly white hair fell down her back with her blue eyes glowing in happiness.

She wore a plain long white dress with white heels. "You must be Ciel Phantomhives guardian." The male angel said and looked over at the bed as well. "My name is Edward. I'm Vincent's guardian and Millie is Rachel's. Don't worry, Ciel will be joining us soon enough." He pushed some of his short white hair out of his brown eyes. He wore a white over coat and black shoes. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Irene." I responded politely and then Rachel began to stir in bed. Slowly sitting up she placed a hand on her stomach, her eyes quickly opening she gently shook Vincent and woke him up.

"The baby's coming!" She said nervously. Vincent quickly sat up, "I'll go call the doctor." He said worriedly and ran from the room, his face pale. "Well…better get going." Edward said and followed Vincent. Millie quickly went to Rachel's side and watched over her worriedly. "This may take a while…I suggest you wait outside until the baby is here. There's going to be some things you do not need to see until you're older." I nod quickly, "Yes mam." I say nervously and bite my lip, leaving the room I feel kind of glad I was chosen for a human boy. I decide to go into the garden to wait.

I sit down at the edge of the fountain and can hear the shuffling of feet and people conversing about Rachel and my human. The doctor had arrived and I could hear Rachel's groans of pain. To retreat from the sounds I hiked into the woods and stayed there for a few hours, glad I had come in my long white dress with white lace trim and black boots. I then flew back to the manor, wondering if the baby was there yet. I sneak through the back door and go up to the hallway where the main bedroom door was. Vincent was pacing outside the door with Edward leaning up against the wall.

Behind the door I could hear Rachel in pain as Millie tried her best to help ease it. "How is Vincent and Rachel?" I asked Edward and he sighed. "Vincent feels hurt emotionally to hear his wife in so much pain. Rachel is in a lot of physical pain." I nod and then lean against the wall next to him. Vincent stopped pacing and placed his head in his hands, for the next few minutes the three of us waited until a sudden cry of a new born baby was heard. I smiled excitedly and heard Millie call out from inside the room, "He's here!" Edward smiled and saw Vincent take his hands away from his face, anxious to see his child. The doctor opened the door and I ran inside along with Vincent and Edward.

"It's a boy Lord Phantomhive. What would you like to name him?" The doctor asked and Rachel smiled tiredly at her husband while she held their baby in a white blanket. Vincent walked over to his wife and smiled down at the boy, "Ciel…Ciel Phantomhive." He said and Rachel handed him the baby and he kissed his head. "Isn't he beautiful?" Rachel asked and Millie grinned, standing next to Edward. "Yes he certainly is." The earl responded and handed Ciel back to his mother. I cautiously walked closer to Ciel and peeked into the white blanket he was swaddled in to see two blue eyes staring back at me. My eyes softened and I whispered happily. "Don't worry Ciel Phantomhive…I will always protect and care for you." I blush slightly and move next to Edward and Millie.


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Up Along With Ciel

Chapter 2: Growing Up Along With Ciel

"He's adorable…" I sigh and smile. "They're beautiful aren't they? A family…" Millie wiped a few tears from her eyes and Edward nodded. "Yes they are." That night when things began to quiet down, Rachel and Vincent were sleeping soundly in their bed while Millie and Edward were out walking in the garden. I snuck into the bedroom window and walked over to Ciel who was sleeping soundly in his cradle with a small white stuffed bunny. Smiling softly I lean over him, un-cloaking myself to the humans I carefully pick up the small boy. He stirred a little in his sleep and I panicked slightly, rocking him slowly he stopped moving and continued to sleep.

I gently kissed his forehead, not wanting to put him back into the cradle I rocked him for a little longer and had to sadly place him back. To me he was perfect in every way. I couldn't wait to see how he grows up. Re-cloaking myself from the humans took a minute but I did it. Not leaving my humans side all night I sat next to the cradle. Ciel occasionally woke up crying to feed or have his diaper changed but I never plugged my ears or became annoyed by the sounds he made.

In a few days his cousins, aunts, uncles, and nobles came to see the new born boy with his happy family. Everything was so joyful. My human had a fairly normal childhood. Despite his father being the queens guard dog, there were some attacks on the manor by Vincent and the Queens enemies. I tried my best to keep him out of harm's way but there was the occasional bump, slip, and cold that all children have. Whenever he was in pain I tried my best to comfort, heal, and care for him.

Ciel was a very small and sensitive child. He had asthma, was shy, but also very intelligent. But Ciel had a good dog named Sebastian to keep him company. Ciel and his cousin Elizabeth Midford had been friends since they were toddlers, they played together quite often. Elizabeth was an adorable blonde haired girl in curly pig tails and had green eyes. She always insists that Ciel calls her Lizzy.

Elizabeth has an older brother named Edward who had blonde hair and green eyes. Their father is Marquis of Midford, Head of the Order of the British Empire and a Knight. They also have a mother, The Marchioness of Midford who is Vincent's sister. The entire Midford family fences and serves under the queen. Elizabeth's mother made her practice fencing and spar despite her protests of it not being cute. Ciel and Elizabeth were very young when they got engaged. I still remember the day Ciel and Elizabeth said that they loved each other and wanted to get married.

He was also very close to his aunt Madame Red who was Rachel's sister, she has amazing red hair. Madame Red was married after Rachel and decided to have a child. With her being only a few months pregnant she and her husband were in a horrible carriage accident. The crash killed her husband instantly. Madame Red was the only one who had survived because the doctors removed her womb with the child inside. If they left the womb inside her the child, including her, would have died. When your guardian angel dies or fails trying to protect and care for you, you are destined to die. Usually very soon. This accident left Madam Red a baron widower just before Ciel's tenth birthday which Rachel wanted her to attend.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fire and Abduction

The day before Ciel's birthday there was a lot of planning to be done. He wanted chocolate cake, Lizzy, Madame Red, and mother and father to be there. I followed him around the manor all day, he played with his toy train set and sat with his father while he did some paper work. Went to the library for a lesson with his private teacher. Then ate dinner at the dining room table with his parents where he ate all of his food. Tanaka, the head butler, brought Ciel upstairs to get ready for bed.

The butler put on his night clothes and told Ciel to wait for his parents so he could sleep with them for the night. The young boy sat on his bed impatiently, twiddling with his fingers I sat next to him but he couldn't see me. I then uncloaked myself from him in a flash of white light. He tuned to me with fear in his eyes, "Don't worry Ciel…" I gently placed my hand on his small knee and his face grew relaxed. "A-Are you an angel…?" He asked and stared at me in a mix of shock and awe. I laughed a little and nodded, showing him my wings.

"Yes…I'm your guardian. I also know you have a special birthday party tomorrow with chocolate cake and presents. Is that right?" The boy grinned excitedly. "Yes! W-Will you be there two?" My eyes softened at his question. "I will be there…but you won't be able to see me. He frowned a little and placed his small hand hesitantly over mine. "Can you tell me your name angel…?" I smiled and my hazel eyes met his deep blue ones. "Irene. Now Ciel you may not tell anyone that we met. It will be our secret ok?" Ciel quickly nodded. "I won't tell…I promise." I gently turned my hand over and held on to his.

"Thank you…" I then slowly put my cloak back on, my hand disappearing from his he stared at his hand happily. The bedroom door opened to Ciel's room, it was Vincent and Rachel Coming to take their son to bed with Edward and Millie right behind them. Vincent picked Ciel up and went to the main bedroom with his son and Rachel. I followed happily, Millie hugging me quickly once me, her, and Edward were in front of the bedroom door. "I heard what you said…" Millie said smiling softly. "I did two." Edward smiled a little.

He ruffled my hair and looked up at him. "It was adorable." Millie said and I looked at her, "Thank you." The three of us entered the bedroom and watched Ciel be tucked in the middle of the bed by his mother. "Goodnight Ciel. I love you…" Rachel then got into bed next to her child, kissing his cheek. "Goodnight…happy birthday Ciel." Vincent said and his eyes softened, staring at his sleepy child. "We love you." He then kissed Ciel's forehead, blew out the candles, and got into bed. The family soon fell asleep and Edward sat down in one of the arm chairs, Millie sitting in the one across from him.

I sat on the floor between the two, looking up at them. They were my only friends out of all the other guardian angels in the heavens and on the earth. I cared for them both and they cared for me. Through their actions and words I can tell. While Millie, Edward and I talked quietly to each other about our humans and daily activity's for a few hours until Edward suddenly went silent. "I hear someone." He said, then Millie's face grew serious.

I listened closely and heard the flapping of large wings and humans coming closer to the manor. "More than someone." Millie said and quickly held out her hand. With a quick flash of white light a silver and white spear appeared in her hand. "They aren't friendly Irene…" Edward said and I nodded, he quickly pulled a bow with silver tipped arrows out of his coat. "Don't let the humans see you. Stay here and protect Ciel." He said seriously. Edward and Millie quickly left the room through the window, flying out to fight off whatever was creature was outside.

I quickly went to the window and saw the back of another flying angel, its aura was dark and angry. Millie quickly approached the unknown angel and was swiftly thrown to the ground by it. Edward fired his arrow at it and the other angel quickly caught it before it hit its face, breaking it in half. The other angel was male when he turned to face Edward, punching him. Edward quickly kicked the angel back and flew down to help Millie up. It was like he had the power of two angels. At the edge of the forest I saw humans in white cloaks and masks emerge and run to the manor.

A select few held torches. I began to panic slightly and pulled out my daggers, wanting to help but remembering what Edward said I scowled at the horrible angel in the sky. Millie then got up and flew at the angel, Edward beat Millie to him and fired three arrows. One punctured the angel's wing. The angel growled and punched Edward, kicking him near the forest. The enemy angel then pulled out a sword, trying to stab Millie she blocked the sword and pushed against it, hitting him with the blunt end of her spear in the face.

The angel retreated to the roof while the humans in masks invaded the mansion. I then began to panic even more. Millie fought the angel for a few more moments until I heard her cry out. I could only sense the enemy angel and Edward now. I gripped my daggers angrily and had to use most of my restraint to not attack him. Edward yelled angry and flew up to the roof.

I heard more punches and kicks from the two male angels until I heard a few arrows hit a body. That's when I couldn't sense Edward anymore. That angel killed them with their own weapons. With Vincent and Rachel's guardian angels both dead…they too will be gone soon. Then I heard the screams of people being awoken from their slumber, most being slaughtered on sight. Although most servants were trained fighters like Tanaka, the human enemies had killed most of them.

Then I heard the loud crackling of flames begin to spread through the corners outside of the manor. Vincent quickly woke up and shook his wife. "Rachel! Wake up and find Tanaka! Take Ciel!" Rachel quickly got out of bed and picked up Ciel, running out of the bedroom and down the hall. I worriedly followed. Vincent watched them go, a concerned look on his face before he ran the opposite way. I and Rachel who was now carrying an awake Ciel ran through the long hallway.

"Mommy…?" Ciel asked sleepily and Rachel quickly shushed him. "Everything is fine Ciel. Just stay quiet." Rachel whispered to her son and went down the stairs to the next floor. I could smell the smoke and start to feel the heat of the fire begin to spread along the walls, consuming the furniture and everything in sight. This was no ordinary fire. On the next floor there were two cloaked figures, one with a torch. Rachel gasped and ran the opposite way, only to be blocked by another one of them.

"Here they are!" The man shouted and grabbed Rachel, she screamed and Ciel quickly squirmed out of his mother's arms on to the floor. The boy looked up at the man who held his mother back with shock as the other two enemies ran towards him. "Run Ciel!" Rachel yelled, panicking as she kept trying to break free. Ciel ran past the man and his mother as she was pushed to the ground, pinned to the floor by the cloaked man. "Get the child!" He yelled and Ciel ran faster, I ran alongside him and could hear the two enemy's right behind us. We turned the corner and saw the smoke flowing through the halls and rooms.

He kept running but near the end of the hallway we ran into Tanaka who looked tired and out of breath. "My lord…you must-!" One of the cloaked humans came up behind Tanaka, quickly hitting the butler's temple with the blunt end of his knife which was covered in blood. Tanaka fell to the ground and Ciel backed away from Tanaka's unconscious body, only to be closed in by the two that were following Ciel. They grabbed him, gagging him with a cloth, tying up his hands they threw him in a sack. The boy began to cough and quickly passed out from inhaling the smoke, I saw him grow limp as the three began to leave the manor. I followed the humans, glaring at them my eyes grew a bright hazel.

Once they were out of the house with the other enemies everyone stayed and watched as the angel flew inside the burning manor. The angel then flew out unharmed a few minutes later. As the building finally gave into the flames and collapsed on itself the angel spoke over it, a bright white light surrounding him. "Snuff out the unclean, snuff out the useless, snuff out the barren." He then disappeared. I tried to heal and possibly revive Ciel as he was taken in a large black carriage where the humans held him in their laps. They were all silent with their cloaks and masks still on.

A few hours later it was nearly morning when we reached a small forest with a long narrow drive way. The carriage stopped at a large stone mausoleum, everyone got out of the carriage and one of the humans knocked seven times on the stone door. Another masked man opened the door. The man then took the sack Ciel was in and carried him down a long stone stairwell into a dome like room with stone seats surrounding a sacrificial alter in the middle of the room. Then I saw within a few small cages many hurt, helpless, and scared children. I slowly placed my daggers back in my boots.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cult and Cages

The man went over to one of the cages and took Ciel out of the sack. He checked to see if he was still alive by placing his hand on his chest, nodding at the others to confirm he was alive. Next Ciel was untied and he took out the cloth that gagged Ciel, opening one of the cages the man quickly placed him inside. Closing and locking the cage with a silver key. I quickly went to the cage and grabbed on to the bars. The cage bars quickly heated up at my touch and burned my hands, hissing in pain I let go of the bars.

My palms were a bright red and began to blister, like I touched a hot stove top. I closed my eyes tightly, and stared at the cages. They must have put a spell on them. Probably to make sure the human's guardian angels couldn't help them escape. I could sense no angel in the room. The guardian angels must have given up on trying to help their human and left.

The masked humans then went into another room next to the cages where there were even more of them. They all set up a guard shift and a shift for feeding the children that were held captive here. Ciel then slowly woke up coughing, looking around at the room he stared, scared and confused as he sat up. One of the human guards went over to Ciel and yelled at him to shut up. The boy quickly moved back from the guard and accidentally bumped into a few other children who looked lifeless. He slowly stopped coughing and began to cry silently, laying down on the cold metal floor of the cage.

Ciel curled up into a ball in the corner of the cage and slowly fell asleep with tears staining his cheeks. I kneeled in front of the cage where Ciel slept and took out one of my daggers, trying to cut through the bars. After a few minutes and seeing no marks of damage I frustratedly hit the bars with the handle of my dagger repeatedly. Not even a dent. With my cloak still on no one could see, feel, or hear me. I dropped my dagger and placed my hands over my face, rubbing my eyes angrily I began to cry.

My only friends are dead…and now Ciel is trapped in this wretched place with other innocent children. I won't leave him. Not like all the other guardian angels have left their humans here to rot or be sacrificed on that alter. How long does he have…? I slowly put my dagger away and wiped my eyes.

Sitting next to the cage I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked back at Ciel when the sun had risen. That's when the cult members changed shifts, some of the children talked quietly amongst each other. Ciel then woke up and began to talk a little to the children next to him. The men in cloaks yelled at the children to quiet down whenever they became too loud. At noon they forced the children to eat bread and drink water out of a small tin cup. Over two weeks Ciel saw four people be brutally stabbed to be sacrificed to demons, three who were branded by the cult with a hot metal seal on their sides, and two new children brought here and locked in the cages.

I couldn't sense the two new children's guardians. Each time there was a branding or sacrifice all the cult members sat on the stone seats surrounding the sacrificial alter while the other children in the cages turned away. They cried and tried not to scream knowing they might be next to suffer and die. Ciel eventually stopped talking completely after the third week. That's when the men had to force feed him, he coughed and sometimes chocked a bit on the food. He never moved and stayed in the corner of the cage, he was now pale, skinnier, and very weak.

One day a dead child was dragged out of the cage Ciel was in and was carried away, out of sight. Halfway through the third week the cult members were sitting in their usual place, waiting for a child to be branded or sacrificed. The sacrificial alter was cleaned but there were still some blood stains on the pentagram symbol on the ground that surrounded it. A select seven members opened the cage Ciel was in and grabbed him. I quickly stood up as Ciel screamed in protest, struggling against their grasped. "Stop! Let go of me! Help me!" He cried as the cult members placed him on the sacrificial alter and held him down and one took out the hot brander.

I ran towards Ciel but couldn't reach him! When I tried to enter the symbol I was pushed back from it and on to the ground. The humans stripped Ciel of his night clothes and chained his wrists and ankles to the sacrificial alter. He squirmed and blushed, being completely naked. The human slowly placed the hot branding seal on the boy's side and he screamed out in pain, the brand staying on his skin for a few seconds until it was removed. They then unchained him, put his clothes back on, placing Ciel back in the cage the boy tensed and cried.

The cult members clapped in delight at my human's pain, mocking him. Tears streamed down his face and he turned away from everyone, not wanting them to see him cry. Then his hand slipped through the cage bars. I took my hand and placed it gently over his, with me still cloaked from the humans I tried my best to heal and comfort him but when I stepped on the symbol on the floor it weakened me. This new symbol burned on his back now shows that he will be one of the next children to be sacrificed. I closed my eyes sadly, not being able to watch Ciel be in anymore pain.

It hurt not being able to help him. Another week came and there were two more children branded and two sacrificed. I sighed and watched the cult members enter and sit in their stone chairs again…I've seen a lot in this past month. So has Ciel. He's lived in a dirty and cold cage for weeks and each time he is forced to eat he feels sick. Whenever his hands come out of bars I try to hold him even if he can't feel, see, or hear me.


	5. Chapter 5: Contract Formed,Angel Removed

This time the seven cloaked humans went to Ciel's cage and opened it. He shrunk back but one human grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the cage roughly. Ciel tried to pull away but it was no use. Another helped drag him to the alter, where they removed his clothes and chained him to the alter again. I slowly got up and walked to the edge of the pentagram. As Ciel struggled against the chains his eyes grew wide with fear and anger.

The seventh member began to chant as the pentagram began to glow a bright blue, summoning a demon he raised up the large knife that they used to kill the children with. I stared at Ciel sadly as tears streamed down my face. Then I heard a demonic voice speak from out of thin air.

"Do you wish to make a contract?"

It asked and Ciel was risen off of the alter in midair, the chains holding him to the alter as if he was going to fly away. His eyes closed and the seven members backed away from the alter in awe. The rest of the cult stared in shock at the boy. It was almost as if time had stopped. Then the pentagram stopped glowing and a demon dressed as a butler appeared from the other side of the alter. The creature quickly killed all the cult members and I watched as they all dropped to the floor by its hand. Ciel's body was slowly put back on the alter and the demon broke the chains that held Ciel, placing the boys clothes back on.

"What is your next order my lord?" The black haired demon asked with a smirk. "Burn this place." Ciel said and his right eye glowed, a pentagram staining its once blue surface. "Yes, my lord."

The creature said and its eyes glowed a burning red, taking down one of the torches down from the wall he placed it on one of the dead bodies. Watching the place burn it picked up Ciel and quickly left the building. The children in the cages left to burn to death. I ran after my human and the demon, once I had reached the surface I saw Ciel stare up at it. He has made a contract with a demon. I wipe my eyes angrily and spread my wings, flying back up to heaven.

When a human enters a contract with a demon their guardian angel is removed from them. While free to live in heaven the angel, who is now a void guardian angel, cannot communicate with other guardian angels. I flew faster as my eyes glowed a bright hazel, my heart burned with anger at myself. I have become a void guardian but I still want to protect Ciel and get my vengeance on the angel who killed my only friends, killed Ciel's parents, and killed many servants inside the manor. The one who started this all.

When I entered heaven I immediately went to the higher ranked angels and trained with them to increase my powers and knowledge. About four years later I was seventeen and had completed training. I wanted to return to earth and Ceil. My connections with him and many other angels were gone so I can't find him on my own. I had heard from the other angels that there was a retired reaper in London, England named the Undertaker who knew a lot about London's underground members and services. With the little knowledge I had about Ciel and the contract he made with the demon I didn't have many good leads.

I dressed myself in a long sleeved black dress that skirt reached my heels. It had a high collar and was accented with dark blue lace at the end of the sleeves, collar, and skirt. I put on my black heeled boots and slipped my daggers inside. Then I put on my black cloak, quickly flying down to London, England. I made sure no humans could see me and I landed in a back alley near the Undertaker's shop. I then put away my wings and made myself visible to the humans I walked calmly across the busy London street to the Undertaker's shop.

A small bell rang when I opened the front entrance to the shop. Quickly scanning the room it was a mess with coffins, jars with mysterious contents, and books askew in many shelves. Walking around the room I saw a mirror and stared at myself for a moment. I had gotten taller, a little fuller in the chest area, a little skinnier, my hair had gotten longer but was still straight and boring as usual.

"I wish I had Millie's curly hair…" I mumbled to myself and I jumped as the upright coffin across from me slowly creaked open to reveal a man. He had a large black over coat with a grey sash, a black top hat, and long silver hair covering his eyes with long black nails. He smiled at me and my eyes grew wide in surprise. What the hell?

"Hello young lady…" He said and stepped out of the coffin, getting into my personal space a bit. "H-Hello sir." The man's smile widened and he looked me up and down. "May I help you? Are you planning a funeral? Do you need a coffin fitting? Oh I know a coffin that would fit you nicely…" He said and placed his hands up to his face. I quickly shook my head no and stared at his face. Is this him? The famous grim reaper?

"Are you the Undertaker…?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes that's me! What can I do for you?" I smiled a little nervously. "I was hoping you could give me some information." I asked and he stopped smiling for a moment and then began again. He chuckled and sat down on one of the coffins. "What kind of information are you looking for?" I sat down on the coffin across from him and looked at him seriously. "I need to know everything you can tell me about Ciel Phantomhive." He placed one finger on his lip and tilted his head.

"Well that's a long story…I'll tell you it for a price." I narrowed my eyes a bit at him when I spoke. "How much?" He frowned at the question and leaned forward. "I don't want the Queen's coins…what I ask for is a good laugh!" He said and giggled, wrapping his arms around himself and smiled at me. "Make me laugh and I'll tell you anything!" My eyes widened a little and I bite my lip. "Ok. What did one casket say to the sick casket?" I asked and the Undertaker. "I don't know what did the casket say?" He asked and I smiled a little.

"Is that you coughin'?"

The Undertaker burst out in laughter and my smile grew. After a few moments he stopped laughing and got up. "Alright young lady…would you like to hear the story over tea?" I nodded and took off my black cloak, laying it on the coffin I watched the Undertaker make tea in scientist measuring cups and beakers. He brought over two measuring cups of tea and a jar of sugar cubes. "How much sugar would you like? He asked and I smiled politely. "Two cubes please." He placed two cubes in my cup and stirred it with a small spoon, handing the cup to me.

He then placed five sugar cubes in his cup and quickly drank it. "The Earl Phantomhive was born in the winter. He was the son of Vincent Phantomhive, the Queen's guard dog, and Rachel Phantomhive. When the boy was ten the manor burned down, killing his parents and all the servants except for a butler. The boy disappeared for a month and the manor was rebuilt like the old one almost overnight. A few months later the young earl appeared publicly with an eye patch and a new butler. The young earl then became the Queen's watch dog and has been keeping London's underground from rising to the surface for about four years." My eyes widened slightly and I quickly drank my tea. "I understand. Thank you Undertaker. This meeting has been quite enjoyable." I said and the Undertaker stood up. "I agree with you young lady…but what is your name?" He asked and watched me put my black cloak back on and stand up. "It's Irene. Thank you again Undertaker. I hope we may meet again soon." I smiled and curtsied. "Goodbye Irene…" He said and giggled.

I quickly left the shop and walked down the streets, finding another empty alley I cloaked myself and spread my wings. I flew off as fast as I could to where the Phantomhive manor was. At least he was still alive. Would the demon even let me go near him? Would he even remember me if I did get to see him? I saw the sun setting and I sighed as I flew. Being the Queen's watch dog is extremely dangerous…especially for an adolescent like Ciel.


	6. Chapter 6: A Visitor At The Manor

It took me longer than I thought to fly down to the manor. There was a dense forest I had to get past before I saw the rubbles of the old manor. When I saw the lake and stream I landed on the ground. From there I walked to the main door of the manor in darkness. Around eight o'clock I hid my wings and un-cloaked myself from the humans. I knocked on the door a few times and waited.

I heard the footsteps of four servants, a demon, and one I recognized to be Ciel up in his father's study. The demon slowly opened the door and his eyes widened slightly. My black cloak covered my body, making my white hair stand out I smile politely at him.

"Hello sir. May I please speak to the Earl Phantomhive? It's urgent." I asked and he opened the door wider. He hasn't changed a bit since I last saw him.

"Let me ask my master. Please come in." He smiled and held the door open for me. I entered and looked around. It was an excact replica of the old manor. Taking off my black cloak I let out a small sigh. I've missed the manor. "May I take your cloak miss?"

The demon butler asked, holding out his white gloved hand, I nodded. "Yes. Thank you, I'm sorry to bother you and your master at this hour but this simply cannot wait." I said and handed him my cloak. He took it and gestured for me to follow him, leading me into the drawing room he placed my cloak on the coffee table. I entered after him and looked around. "Please make yourself comfortable while I go ask my master."

The butler left and shut the door behind him. I sat in one of the chairs and crossed my legs, folding my hands over my lap. I try to appear like a proper human lady. Ten minutes later the butler opened the door, "He has agreed to see you for thirty minutes and thirty minutes only. Follow me." I nodded and stood up, following the butler up the stairs and to the study door. He knocked on it and Ciel quickly said, "Come in." The butler opened the door and I saw Ciel alive and well.

He had an eye patch over his eye where the contract seal was, his skin was pale and he had short hair. The same color of his fathers and was thirteen years old now. He still looked like the same Ciel. I had to use a lot of resistance not to grin and hug him. My facial expression became serious and stoic.

"Please sit down." Ciel said and gestured to one of the two seating chairs. "Sebastian, wait at the door." The demon nodded. "Yes, my lord." He said and left the room, slowly shutting the door behind him.

I walked to the chair and sat down in front of the young Earl Phantomhive. "You have thirty minutes to state what is so urgent that you must speak to me at this hour of the night." I cross my legs and stared at him. "Well I have waited a long time to see you again. I hoped to have a little more time but this shall suffice." Ciel then narrowed his eyes at me. "I don't recall us meeting."

I shook my head. "It was a long time ago when we met and my appearance has changed a bit." I looked down at my body and sighed. "I'm sorry but…what was really urgent about me talking to you was to say that…I'm your guardian angel. Well I was until you made a contract with a demon. I was removed but I have come back." Ciel's eyes widened and he stared at me shocked.

I pursed my lips and closed my eyes. Remembering his expression when his mom was taken from him, hearing Millie and Edward die, the death of the servants. I opened my eyes and I saw Ciel tilt his head at me. "I-Irene…?" He asked and I nodded, some sadness reflecting in his eyes. "Yes."

Ciel then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "If you were my guardian angel then why didn't you protect me during the fire…? My parents are dead and now I am left as the only head of the Phantomhive family." I frowned and looked at him sadly. "I still wanted to protect and take care of you Ciel. But I also want my revenge on the one who burned down your house, destroyed your family, and killed my only friends." Ciel glared at me, anger in his voice. "You left me to die. Why should I even let you near me? I had to call for the opposite of an angel to save me!" He yelled and quickly stood up.

"I was weak then and couldn't save you. I am truly sorry." I said and the boy walked in front of me, angry tears starting to form in his eyes he quickly shut them. "Then how the hell can you take care of me now?" He said angrily and opened his eyes, tears held back and gone. "Sebastian." He called and the demon quickly went to its master's side. "Show this angel out."

The butler's eyes flashed a bright red. "Yes, my lord." The demon then walked to my side, grabbing my shoulder tightly. "Please come with me." I clenched my teeth. "I do not wish to cause trouble. I just wanted to inform you that I have gained strength and would like to protect, serve, and care for you again." With those two sentences out of my mouth the butler pulled me from my chair into a standing position. I tensed and looked down at the floor. I have a bone to pick with this 'butler' of Ciel's.

"What strength? If you have any at all…prove it." Ciel said and smirked.

I narrowed my eyes and grabbed the butlers hand, turning around I removed it from me. He attempted to punch my face but I quickly dodged his fist by a few inches, his right hand brushing past my hair. I grabbed his hand with my right hand. He tried to pull away but I was not letting him get away so easily. His left foot then tried to kick my leg but I used my other hand to block his foot, grabbing his ankle.

"You've put yourself in a difficult spot my lady." The demon said and grabbed my left wrist. I stared into his eyes and twisted his right hand in an unnatural way. Hearing the bones snap I narrowed my eyes at him. "Have I now?" I said and he quickly pulled his injured hand from mine. Moving my now free hand down on his healthy one the demon quickly freed his leg and kicked my side to the left. I slid back a few feet and gritted my teeth.

I launched myself at him, landing a clean punch on his right cheek. Tackling him to the floor using all my force we both wrestled each other, trying to get on top. Ciel then slammed his fist on the desk, glancing back to him I see a shocked and slightly angry look on his face. "My lord." I said and got off of the demon, brushing myself off. "I apologize for her behavior my lord." The demon said and he stood up.

"You and my butler will finish this fight in the morning. Out in the court yard. If he wins, you will leave my manor quietly. If you win, you may stay and serve me. You do have some strength in you if you can tackle my butler." Ciel said I smiled and felt the demon glaring me down.

The young earl pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You may stay the night here in one of the guest bedrooms. I'll see you and Sebastian in the court yard, ready to fight." I nodded and curtsied. "Thank you my lord." He then looked to his butler. "Show Irene to the guest room." He said and his butler bowed. I could feel an angry aura emanating off of him. Ciel still liked games I see.

The demon opened the door for me and I walked out of the room. He started to walk down the long hallway and gestured for me to follow. I followed behind him, seeing his hand was now healed. We stopped at the bedroom door. "This is where you will be staying for the night. I shall fetch your cloak. I ask that you will be ready to fight by the time I retrieve you in the morning." He said and opened the bedroom door which contained a queen sized bed, an amour, two night stands, and a small bathroom. "Alright. May I please have a needle and thread?" I said and stepped into the room, turning to the butler.

"Yes my lady." He said and narrowed his eyes at me. "Please remain here." The demon glared at me warningly and shut the door, leaving me in the dark.

I quickly lit the lamps and candles. I had not expected a fight tomorrow but it can't be helped. I need the needle and thread to turn my dress into a shirt and pants. If I win and am employed I will probably stay with the rest on the servants. The corset will have to go for tomorrows fight of course. It's harder to move in it when fighting anyone.

Especially a supernatural one like that demon Sebastian. Sebastian…strange. That was the name of Ciel's old dog. Smiling a little at the thought of the loyal dog I sat on the bed and heard Sebastian being questioned downstairs by a few servants in the kitchen. Tanaka was there along with two males and a female.

"Why do you have a cloak and a needle with thread Sebastian?" The girl asked. "Well we have a guest staying here for the night." Hearing the other servants come around Sebastian I tilt my head. "Really? Who?" Asked one boy and another who sounded older chimed in. "Yeah. Who's staying here? Do I have to cook for them?" Sebastian sighed and I heard Tanaka's familiar old voice. "Ho ho ho." A curious bunch aren't they. I wonder why Ciel hired them.

"It's a young lady who has asked me to fetch her some things. It's getting late. Time for you all to go to your rooms. We have a lot to do tomorrow. Now go." He said and I could tell he was slightly annoyed by his tone of voice. "Yes sir!" The three young servants said and rushed to their rooms, Tanaka in tow.

A few minutes later Sebastian knocked on my door. "I have the cloak and items you asked for my lady." My smile left and I walked to the door, opening it I quickly took the items from his out stretched hands. "Thank you, Sebastian." I said and looked down at my items to make sure they were all there. "Your welcome my lady. I shall enjoy winning in our fight tomorrow." He said, a cocky smirk on his lips.

I narrowed my eyes at him and smirked. "I expect nothing less from you. Goodnight." I then shut the door in his face and placed my items on the floor. I had work to do. I took out my daggers, taking off my boots, stockings, and dress. I threaded the needle, cut up my dress into the pieces I needed to make pants and a shirt. Creating a breathable button down black shirt, perfect for wearing without a corset. I then made a pair of long black pants, cutting my stockings into socks.

Using some elastic material from my stockings and dress I made a circle hair band to hold my hair back. My work was done. I placed my outfit in the amour and took off my corset, placing it in the amour with the scraps of my dress. I went into the bathroom and washed my face. I usually didn't sleep but for tonight it would be good to regain some energy. I turned off the lights and blew out the candles, placing my cloak at the edge of my bed I got under the covers and closed my eyes. The demon was stronger than I expected. I soon fell into a comfortable sleep, anticipating tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7: One Hell of A Fight

After the sun had risen I woke up to the sound of a knock on my door. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at a small clock on the night stand. It was seven thirty and I grabbed my cloak, covering myself up I got out of bed. I walked up to the door and opened it.

"Good morning my lady. Did you sleep well?" Sebastian asked with a closed eyed grin. "Yes. Please give me a moment to become decent. I was not aware I would be getting up at seven thirty." I said and held on to my cloak tighter.

I walked over to the amour and opened it. "I will return in half an hour to fetch you for breakfast." He said and shut the door behind him. Sighing I take off my cloak and lay it on the bed. I grab my pants and put them on, then my shirt, next my stockings, and lastly my boots. I check and make sure my daggers are still in my boots.

I could hear the servants up and moving around the kitchen, mostly eating. Ciel was awake and in his room drinking tea. Sebastian was setting the table for breakfast. I went into the bathroom and washed my face. Going back to the amour I grab the hair tie I had made and placed my hair in a ponytail. My bangs fell out of the hair tie but it didn't really matter, as long as I could still see.

I put my cloak back on, pushing my bangs away from my eyes. With nothing better to do I made the bed and organized my belongings. I was glad I didn't have to wear that corset today. It seems all the servants and Ciel are now in the dining area for breakfast but Sebastian wasn't there and only Ciel was eating. Hearing a knock on my door I walk up to it.

"Are you indecent, my lady?" Asked the butler and I glared at the door, opening it. "No. I am not." I said and he looked me up and down. "My…a woman in pants? That is quite indecent my lady." The demon said and smirked.

"Tch. Save the teasing for later." I said and covered myself completely with my cloak. "Yes, my lady." He said and I walked out of my room. The butler led me down to the dining room. I smiled when we arrived, seeing Ciel sitting down.

I could finally have a look at the other servants. One was a tall blonde man with a cigarette in his mouth, stubble on his chin, goggles hanging on his neck, and was dressed in a chef uniform. The next was a small boy with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, gardening gloves, boots, shorts, a t-shirt, and a straw hat. Then a woman with round glasses, red hair, and in a blue and white maid's uniform. Lastly there was a small Tanaka with his cup of tea. They looked like an interesting bunch.

"Everyone this is Lady Irene." I tilted my head and glanced back at Sebastian quickly before looking back to the others. They were all human from what I could tell.

"This is our chef, Bardroy. The gardener, Finni. Our maid, Meyrin. And our other butler, Tanaka." Sebastian said and they all straightened. "Please say hello." He said and they all looked to me, smiling.

"'Ello miss." Bardroy said and Finni blushed slightly, staring at me. "Pleasure to meet you!" The boy said nervously. "Hello miss Irene!" Meyrin said politely. "Ho ho ho!" Tanaka spoke happily and sipped his tea.

I grinned at them all and placed my hands behind my back. "Hello. It's great to meet you all." Then Sebastian pulled out a chair for me to sit in at the table and I gladly took it. "Today I have prepared a mint salad with poached salmon. Accompanied by Earl Grey tea. Please enjoy." He said and I looked down to the plate of food in front of me. I didn't need to eat but I could when I wanted or did so to appear normal.

"Thank you." I said to Sebastian and then looked over to Ciel who was already looking at me. "Good morning my lord. Thank you for your hospitality." The boy smirked a little. "It's no trouble Irene." I smiled, looked back to my plate and began to eat. So did Ciel.

A few moments later I heard a dart fly through the air. I looked up as it hit Finni's head! "Ouch! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" My eyes widened as I watched him grab the back of his head and run between Bardroy and Meyrin before approaching the one who threw the dart, Ciel. The boy was now calmly sipping his tea. I tilted my head slightly at the scene before me.

"Wh-What was that for all of a sudden?!" Finni asked, still holding the back of his head. "Actually, you should have seen that coming." The young earl replied casually.

"Finni!" Sabastian said and looked at the gardener. "Have you finished weeding the court yard? Meyrin, have you washed the sheets?" Meyrin looked down embarrassed. "Um…"

The butler then looked to Bardroy. "Bard, weren't you supposed to be preparing for dinner?" He asked and the chef looked down. "Damn." Bardroy mumbled. "Tanaka…" The demon glanced back at him and saw him still drinking tea. "Well, you're all right as you are." I smiled a little.

"Everyone, if you have all the time to dawdle about here, use it to your jobs!" He yelled and the three servants looked scared, quickly running to their jobs they all chimed in nervously. "Yes, Sir!" I watched as they all left the room and Ciel continued eating. "Honestly…" The demon sighed to himself. "Young master, after your lesson with Mr. Hues the battle will begin in the court yard at your request. I shall fetch you at ten."

He said and Ciel smirked. "Alright. This shall be an interesting game." I finished my plate and looked back to Ciel. "Young master, your teacher will be arriving in a few minutes. I will let him in and direct him to your study." The butler said calmly Ciel finished his biscuit.

"I will see you at ten Irene." He said and walked off to his study, cane in hand. In over an hour it will be ten o'clock. What should I even do during that time? With Ciel out of hearing range Sebastian smirked at me.

"Since I do not wish you to wander the manor alone you shall be accompanying me while I preform chores and prepare for my master's dinner guest." I nodded and got up from my chair. "Please allow me to assist you in your chores and preparations. It is the least I can do." At these words Sebastian's smirk grew. "I may complete each of these tasks without your assistance. A Phantomhive butler who couldn't even do that much isn't worth his salt." He said and placed a hand over his chest.

"Shall we go?" He asked and I sighed, following him down to the main entrance where he left a folded note at the foot of the door addressed for the teacher. Then we walked back to the kitchen, there he took out the silver wear and washed it. Next he ironed a new white table cloth. Finally I followed him to the garden where he began to organize white roses. He placed a chair outside in the court yard for his master.

With it now being ten o'clock Sebastian and I went to Ciel's study. The butler knocked twice and Ciel opened his door. "Let's go. I've grown quite bored from Mr. Hues lecture." The boy said and left his study, walking to the court yard me and his butler followed.

Once we had reached the court yard Sebastian went over to Finni and quickly whispered. "Please go inside and take a break for a while. You've been working hard today." The gardener grinned at his superior. "Yes, Sir!" He said and ran inside.

Ciel sat in the chair facing us and I took off my cloak, placing it next to the boy's chair. Ciel then pointed to the center of the yard and Sebastian walked up next to him. "Stand there back to back. Walk ten paces away from each other then turn to face your opponent. Then you may begin. I shall determine the winner." He said, Sebastian and I calmly walked to the center of the court yard.

Taking out my daggers from my boots I watch the demon take out silver butter knives and forks for his weapons. They weren't bad but I knew my weapons were better. Angel weapons can damage supernatural creatures more than average human made weapons. We stood back to back and looked to Ciel.

"Walk." Ciel called out to us and we walked ten steps away from each other.

"Face." He commanded and we turned to face each other, Sebastian smirking at me.

I held on tightly to my daggers as Ciel called out once more. "Fight!"

I narrowed my eyes at Sebastian and ran towards him. Moving to stab him in the stomach he back flipped over me with incredible speed, once his feet hit the ground he threw five butter knives at my back. I quickly turned around and block three of his knives with my daggers, moving quickly to the left to dodge the last two. The three knives I blocked fell to the ground in front of me, each slightly dented at the tip. I could see the demons eyes widen slightly as I ran to him again, this time I went to cut his throat.

The butler stopped my dagger with four forks he pulled out of his vest, the metal screeching together. I pushed roughly on the forks with my dagger and he stepped back, using his other hand to upper cut my stomach. I was sent back about three yards and the wind was immediately knocked out of me. I coughed and took a slow breath. The butler threw the four forks at my stomach and I leaned back, narrowly dodging the kitchen utensils.

I stood up straight and glared at him as he ran at me, pulling out five knives he threw three at my legs. I jumped out of the way of two but I miscalculated as one cut my lower thigh.

My only pair of pants were now torn. Blood was quickly beginning to stain the fabric I hissed in pain. Then the demon threw the other two knives at my right arm, only one made a cut on my upper arm while the other only tore the fabric. Now there was even more blood seeping on to my once comfortable shirt. That's it!

I ran at Sebastian and pounced on him even faster than last time, I landed a clean long cut on his side. We fell and hit the ground hard, me landing on top of him. I quickly got off of him and he stood up. The demon bled quite a bit due to my weapon being special. Sebastian placed a hand on his side, breathing heavily he kicked my left ribs. I hear a crack from my bones there and I double over.

Looking up at him I begin to heal my cuts, slowly standing up straight. Throwing up my right handed dagger high up in the air Sebastian goes to punch my face with his free hand. I quickly move to the left, dodging him I grab his wrist. Pulling him into me using his own force against him. I use my other arm to elbow his face and then let go of his wrist. The demon grunted as I catch my dagger with my right hand, I jumped back a few feet.

He looked angry now. With the demon's eyes glowing a bright red he ran at me, grabbing my waist he tackled me to the ground. Shit!

I grunted as we hit the ground hard. He placed a hand around my neck and the other on my left wrist to hold me down. Using my other hand I cut his left shoulder and he let go of my wrist, grabbing his shoulder.

I then quickly cut his hand that was holding my neck down and held both my daggers against his neck in a scissor form. The butler didn't let go of my neck and I glared at him angrily, my eyes glowing a bright hazel I move my daggers closer on his flesh. Making his neck slowly begin to bleed, he got off of me completely. I took this opportunity as he was standing up to tackle him back. Straddling the demon I stab my daggers into the ground by his head and pinned his hands over his head with one hand.

Using my free hand I grab my dagger from the ground and hold it up to his neck. I looked over at Ciel who appeared shocked at the sight before him as Sebastian struggled against my grip. My eyes stopped glowing and Ciel slowly nodded.

"Irene has won." He said and stood up from his chair. Smiling I let go of Sebastian's wrists and remove my dagger from his throat.

I get off of the butler and grab my other dagger, holding both in my hands I look down at him. I quickly looked back to Ciel as the demon slowly got up, bleeding from most of his wounds. "Thank you, master." I said and smiled softly at the boy.

I will always fight for you.

"Sebastian. Come here." Sebastian nodded and he went to his master's side. "I'm sorry. The weapon I used is special. Since it was made by angels it does more damage to supernatural creatures." I said and went over to Ciel, wiping my daggers free of dirt with the end of my cloak.

I place them back in my boots. "I can heal him faster if you wish." I said and the demon tilted his head at me. "Yes, do so quickly. After Sebastian can change."Ciel said and looked to Sebastian.

The demon's eyes widened at his masters words. I walked up to him and placed my hand gently over each of his wounds, they slowly healed. Sebastian smirked down at me as he returned to normal. "You have indeed won my lady. But I shall no longer be serving you because you now work for my master." He said and I smiled.

"That's fine with me Sebastian. If we are now colleges then please call me Irene." I said and put my cloak back on, slowly healing myself.


	8. Chapter 8: A Dinner Guest

"Irene. How would you like to begin work tomorrow morning?" Ciel asked and I grinned. "That would be wonderful. Although I could use a fresh pair of clothes." I said and looked down at my attire which Sebastian had ruined.

"I agree. Sebastian, get Irene a dress for today. Would you like to join me and my guest this evening for dinner?" I nodded. "I would enjoy that very much." Ciel stood up and looked to Sebastian. "Give her an appropriate dress for dinner."

The butler bowed. "Yes, my lord. Please follow me Irene." He said and looked to me, a strange glint in his eyes. I followed the butler back into the manor, Ciel following us up the main stair way and went back into his study.

First we went to Sebastian's room for him to change. I waited at his door for a few minutes and he emerged with a fresh uniform. The demon and I walked past Ciel's study and to another bedroom door, Sebastian opened it for me. I nodded in thanks and entered. The room had a bed, a large amour, a tall mirror, a vanity, and a bathroom.

"The dress must be appropriate for dinner with the young master and his guest." Sebastian said and walked in after me, he opened up the amour to reveal a lot of colorful dresses. I cringed seeing how frilly and over the top some of them looked.

"Alright. What do you think I should wear?" I asked, looking at the clothes in confusion. Sebastian smirked and pulled out a black dress with a low neckline, a tight bodes, a clinging skirt, and was laced in a deep red at the end of the skirt and sleeves. "I would like to see you in this…" I blushed slightly and looked at the ground, narrowing my eyes a bit.

"I have no wish to wear such a revealing piece of clothing." I said and looked back to him. The demon gave me a slight frown and put the dress back. He pulled out a long navy blue dress with short sleeves, a long slightly wide skirt, and was laced with white at the end of the sleeves and skirt.

"I believe this would suite your requirements. This is also my young master's favorite color." He said and walked over to me, draping it over my frame he nodded. "What do you think Miss Irene?" The butler asked.

Why was he so damn close? My blush grew making him smirk even more. "I like it very much. Thank you." I said and took the dress from him.

"I'll get changed." I said and walked up to the vanity, unbuttoning the first two buttons of my shirt. I look over at Sebastian who was watching me with a hand under his chin. I place the dress on the chair by the vanity and turn to Sebastian.

"You should go wait outside while I get changed." I said slightly annoyed and watched him walk to the door, stopping at the door he turned around. "But you're missing your corset. I shall go fetch it for you." The butler said and left the room.

"Damn it…" I mumble under my breath and take off my shoes, turning my attention to the tear in my pants. I can't really stitch that up. It's already frayed and has blood stains. I'm going to need to get some new pants. Probably a new shirt two. There's already a blood stain and tears at the sleeves.

Sighing a little in frustration at my attire I lay on the large bed. That fight was very tiring. The demon was strong. Closing my eyes I place my hands over my face. I will have to be strong for Ciel and for myself. To protect and care for him. He is still my human, demonic contract or not.

I rubbed my face and placed a hand over my ribs, they still hurt a bit from that kick. Using my powers I slowly began to heal them over a few minutes. Placing a hand over the cut on my lower thigh it healed and sealed up completely. I then placed a hand over the cut on my arm and healed that as well.

Sebastian then knocked on the door and I got up and opened it. "Here you are miss." Sebastian said and handed me the corset. I take it in one hand and place the other hand on the door. "Thank you." I said and shut the door.

I go over to the vanity and take off my clothes, putting on the corset. This thing is a pain. I then slipped on the navy blue dress and put my boots back on. Looking at myself in the mirror I examine my appearance. I go into the bathroom and wash my face, neck, and arms. Next I left the bathroom and took out my hair band, placing it on my wrist.

Picking up the silver brush on the vanity I brush the knots out of my hair, putting the brush back. Now that I was finished getting ready I open the door and see Sebastian checking the time on a pocket watch. I leave the room and shut the door behind me, leaning against it and Sebastian looked up. He looked me up and down and smiled.

"You look like a proper young lady." The butler said and I crossed my arms. "I hoped so." I said and looked up at him. "I'm sure young master will like this dress on you. Although I liked the one I picked out better." I narrowed my eyes at the demon.

"Well. Shouldn't we be heading back to our master?" I asked and stopped leaning on the door. "Later. For now you will accompany me as I complete more chores until dinner."

I let out an annoyed sigh as he began to walk away. I reluctantly followed him down the stairs and to the kitchen where he polished the silver wear and ironed the table cloth. Next we went outside and he made sure there were no bruised petals on Ciel's favorite roses. While he completed these tasks I leaned against the counter and watched. Then he began to prepare a first rate dinner with the finest ingredients. Lastly, he made a centerpiece for the table with colorful flowers in a silver vase.

Sebastian was fairly fast at completing each task. Although it could be done even faster if he let me help. "This is the first class hospitality of the Phantomhives." The butler said and held out the center piece. I stared at it for a moment and then nodded in approval.

This is pretty good compared to the days when I, Millie, and Edward were here. Then the bell to Ciel's study rang. We both turned to it.

"My goodness, calling for me when I'm so busy…" The demon said and brushed his hands together. Taking off the rubber gloves and grabbing his tailcoat he turned to me. "Please follow me while I go see what the young master wants." He said and I crossed my arms and followed the butler through the servant's quarters. After we passed the four servants in one room I could hear them speak as Sebastian put his tailcoat back on.

"Are guests comin'?" I heard Bardroy ask and I walked a little slower behind Sebastian. "This is our chance! We won't let him keep lookin' down on us like this! We'll provide above-and-beyond service that'll make Sebastian's jaw drop!" The chef said.

I stopped walking as I heard him imitate a gawking Sebastian. Placing a hand over my mouth I snicker as the butler kept walking. Meyrin and Finni then gawked. "No point in lettin' your own jaws drop." Bardroy said and Meyrin chimed in. "But that's a good idea, yes!"

Then Finni spoke up in agreement. "Right, we can't just depend on Sebastian for everything!" I slowly began walking again as Sebastian looked back to me. "All right then, time to form our own strategy!" Bardroy said and Tanaka sipped his tea as the other servants cheered. "Let's do it!"

Then Tanaka stopped drinking his tea for a moment. "Ho ho!" I smiled and quickly ran to catch up to Sebastian. He had turned the corner and was almost at the end of the other hallway. "Come along, Irene." Sebastian said and I followed him quickly to Ciel's study.

The butler knocked on the door. "Come in." The earl said and we entered the room to see Ciel sitting in his chair with papers in front of him. "Sebastian." The butler walked forward to stand in front of the desk. "Yes, my lord?" He asked and Ciel folded his hands below his chin.

"I'm hungry. I want to eat something sweet." The boy said and I smiled, placing my hands behind my back. He still has that sweet tooth. Sebastian then calmly placed his hands behind his back.

"You shouldn't young master. You have dinner with your guest tonight." He responded. "I don't care. Make me a parfait or something." The young earl said and I looked to Sebastian as he spoke to his master again. "You really should not."

"Tch." The boy said and stood up, turning to the window. "Oh, and about the portrait in the hall…" Ciel said and I watched him carefully. "Yes?" Sebastian asked and Ciel's eyes narrowed. "Take it down." The earl said and placed a hand over his blue family ring.

"I, Ciel Phantomhive, am the head of the house now." My eyes widened at his statement and then closed them. He was right. I opened my eyes and the demon smirked. "Very good, my lord." Sebastian said and left the room with me in tow.

I followed him and we went around to check how everything was going. First in the court yard, all the plants were dead. Secondly in the dining room, the cabinet was toppled over on a cart with broken dishes, cups, and silver wear scattered around the floor. Thirdly in the kitchen, the meal Sebastian had made was almost charcoal. This caused an angry aura to surround Sebastian as he called all the servants to meet in the hallway.

"So…how exactly did this come about?" He asked the three servants.

"I used undiluted weed-killer. I thought it would be more effective!" Finni said with his eyes shut tightly.

"I was trying to get out the tea set we use for guests but I fell and the cart went down with me!" Meyrin said nervously.

"There was some raw meat on the counter, so I figured I'd cook it…uh, with a flamethrower…" Bardroy said with puffy hair and a sweat drop.

The butler just stared down at them with narrowed eyes. "We're sorry, Sebastian!" Meyrin and Finni said nervously. Bardroy looked down at the ground and my eyes softened at the three. I could tell Sebastian was in deep thought as he checked the time on his silver pocket watch.

"Calm down, all of you!" The demon said and put the watch away. "Now listen to me: take a page from Tanaka's book and behave like…" Sebastian suddenly stopped speaking and looked to a confused Tanaka.

"Everyone, listen carefully to what I'm about to say, and act immediately." He said and walked over to Tanaka, picking up his cup of tea. "We'll manage this." I looked to the servants and then to Sebastian. "May I help? Please?" I asked and smiled, the demon letting out a small sigh.

"Yes. You may be helpful." He said and my smile grew. "Thank you. What can I do?"

Two hours passed by fairly quickly with some of my help. The guest carriage was already rolling down the drive way as Bardroy, Meyrin, Finni, Tanaka, and I stood in a stone garden. Once the carriage stopped Sebastian opened the door for a middle aged man. The man had brown hair, a groomed beard, blue colored eyes, wearing a top hat, with a white scarf, and was in a brown suite. He stepped out of the carriage and looked at the stone garden in awe.

"My goodness…" He said in awe and the servants and I bowed in unison. "Welcome!" The five of us said together. "This is called a "stone garden". It's traditional in Japan." The butler explained and shut the carriage door behind the man.

"Prodigioso! Wonderful! What an elegant garden." He said and spread out his arms. "We would like to serve dinner here tonight. Please wait inside the manor until it is time to dine." Sebastian said and the Italian man was led inside by Tanaka. "That's the house of Phantomhive for you. I can't wait for this evening!" The guest said and smiled.

Once inside with the guest Tanaka shut the door behind them. "W-We made it in time!" Bardroy said, looking relived. "Who'd have thought the gravel I rushed out to buy would make such a great garden?!" Finni said happily and I smiled down at him, looking back to the garden I had helped Sebastian make.

"A Phantomhive butler and future maid who can't do this much isn't worth their salt." The butler said and looked to me with a satisfied smirk. I then looked to him and my smile grew at his words. "Future maid?" Finni asked and stared at me.

"Yes, Finni. Miss Irene will begin working as a maid at the manor as of tomorrow. Although I let her help me today. There is still work to be done. Let's get to it while the young master is talking business with his guest." The three servants smiled. "Right!" They all said and I nodded.

"I'm glad Miss Irene will be working with us!" Finni said and smiled up at me. "So am I." Bardroy said and smiled a little. "I am happy as well, yes I am!" Meyrin said and I curtsied.

"I am glad to be working with you all as well. You may just call me Irene if you want." I said and stood up straight. "Come along you four. Don't forget about the tasks at hand." Sebastian said and we all rushed inside. I was right. The other servants are an interesting bunch.

"Irene." Sebastian said and shut the door behind us. "Could you help me move the table and chairs into the court yard for tonight's dinner?" He asked and I nodded. "No problem." I said and we walked into the dining room, removing the plates and table cloth from it.

I picked up one end of the table while Sebastian took the other, we moved the table to the court yard and placed it accordingly. Next I ran back inside before the butler could object, grabbing three of the dining room chairs I brought them back to the court yard. Placing the chairs where the table was, one on each end and then the other in the middle of one side of the table.

"You work faster than I originally thought Irene." He said and walked back inside to check on the others, I followed happily. That's good. We reached the kitchen, seeing Bardroy slicing meat and Finni watching with a smile on his face.

"How are the preparations?" Sebastian asked Bardroy and Finni as the two looked over to us. "I'm doin' it…but is this really good enough?" Bardroy asked and showed Sebastian the slice he had made in the meat. "Yes, that's perfect." The butler responded and I quickly turned, hearing footsteps approaching.

"Sebastian! I found them, yes!" Meyrin said excitedly as she ran down the hallway with multiple boxes in hand. She then tripped over her own feet only a yard away from me and Sebastian. The boxes the maid held flying up into the air. Oh no.

I managed to grab two of the boxes, one in each hand while Sebastian caught two in one hand and one with his foot. Meyrin ran into Sebastian's chest but he dropped nothing, a blush covering the woman's face. "I can't believe you…" The demon said and closed his eyes. Meyrin looked up at him as his eyes opened.

"How many times have I told you not to run inside the manor?" Sebastian asked and Meyrin scuttled away from him. "I'm so sorry, yes! My glasses are cracked and I can't really see where I'm going!" She said frantically and Sebastian kicked up the last box he was balancing on his foot into his hand. I placed the two boxes I was holding in the same hand.

"But now we don't have to worry about the key players." He said and smirked a little. "Irene. The boxes please." I nodded and handed the boxes to Sebastian, Bardroy and Finni leaving the kitchen with the beef sliced.

"Good work. Leave the rest to me and take a break. I request you behave very well—very well." The butler said with a smile. "He said it twice…" Bardroy mumbled and I tilted my head at Sebastian. "He just said that twice." Finni said and I looked at Meyrin who was still blushing.

"Come along, Irene." The butler said and I followed him around as he set the table outside and put out the food. Then we walked to the drawing room where he stopped in front of the door, turning to face me. "Young master is dinning with Mr. Domiarno of the Posidion Company. He is in charge of the stuffed animal factory for the Funtom Company in India." He said quietly and looked into my eyes.

"I trust you have decent manners. Please use them." I rolled my eyes at his words and he shook his head. "None of that will be tolerated tonight." Sebastian said with a smirk and I nodded. He opened the door to the room.

"Dinner is served. My apologize for not informing you sooner but miss Irene will be joining you for dinner as well." The demon gestured for me to enter. I placed my hands behind my back and entered the room. "Hello my lord, Mr. Domiarno. It is a pleasure to meet you." I said and smiled, curtsying quickly. The man stood up and bowed in my direction.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Irene." He said and Ciel stood up as well. I noticed there was a board game on the coffee table. "I believe we are all dinning in the stone garden. I have been eagerly awaiting it." Mr. Domiarno said with a smile.

"Then we'll finish playing our game later." Ciel said and looked to his guest. "I'm not sure we need to finish; it's clear that I'll lose." The boy then said with a small smirk. "It's not my style to abandon a game halfway through." The earl then began to walk away and I followed.

"Child." Mr. Domiarno mumbled and I turned my head, my eyes widening slightly. Ciel was already turned to his guest with narrowed eyes. The man looked nervous now. "I mean, the flexible heart of a child is required of a craftsman. That must be what made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toy makers. You certainly impress me!" Mr. Domiarno tried to recover but when I looked over to Sebastian, he had a displeased look on his face.

The walk down to the court yard was a little awkward and filled with silence. Hopefully this wouldn't last through dinner. The yard was lit with lanterns and it did look very nice. I sat down first on the right middle side of the table, then Ciel took the left end, and lastly Mr. Domiarno took the right end. Bardroy, Finni, and Tanaka were hiding in the garden's bushes. Sebastian stood next to Meyrin as he announced tonight's dinner.

"On tonight's menu is a finely chopped raw beef donburi from our chef Bardroy." He said and we all looked down at our bowls. Bardroy had just sliced and layered the meat, putting some seasoning on the top. On the side was some soy sauce. "And this is…dinner…?" The guest asked, looking unsure and a little confused.

"Yes. Are you familiar with it? A traditional cuisine passed down in Japan since ancient times! A treat offered to someone who has done work of note as a sign of gratitude and appreciation! That is the food we call the donburi bowl!" Now the man looked in awe at the bowl by the butler's speech.

What Sebastian said was true but he did exaggerate just a bit. "We devised this scheme to show but a small token of our thanks for your devoted efforts on the behalf of the Funtom Company." I smiled a bit at Sebastian's words and glanced over to the bushes.

"That's our Sebastian!" I hear Finni whisper happily. "Nice save!" Bardroy said and held a thumbs up. "What a unique idea!" Tanaka praised and I quickly turned back to the guest.

"That's the legendary first-rate Phantomhive hospitality for you!" The guest said with a smile. Ciel had begun eating and I picked up my chopsticks to try some as well. I simply watched as Meyrin brought out a cart with wine on it. Sebastian gestured to it.

"We've prepared a wine whose bouquet won't clash with the scent of soy sauce. Meyrin." The demon looked over to the maid who was standing there nervously. "Meyrin!" He said a little louder and Meyrin quickly looked over to him.

"Y-Yes, Sir!" She said and blushed. "Don't just stand there; pour him a glass of wine." Sebastian quickly whispered to her. "R-Right! Yes!" The maid stuttered nervously and walked over to the table.

I stopped eating and stared at her. Is she ok? "S-S-Sebastian, you shouldn't make that face in public…" She mumbled and I tilted my head. "That face…that face…!" Her hands began to shake while she tried to pour wine into Mr. Domiarno's glass.

Wait…Meyrin likes…Sebastian? Meyrin missed the cup by a few inches and my eyes widened, tensing my body slightly as the wine spread over the white table cloth getting closer to Ciel's guest. The Italian man didn't seem to notice because he was eating his bowl of sliced meat. "Meyrin, you're spilling the wine!" Finni nervously whispered, Ciel's eyes widened in slight alarm.

Seeing a drop of wine about to hit the guest I picked up my bowl and looked to Sebastian. At an astonishing speed the butler pulled out the white table cloth from under the silver wear, catching the drop of wine on the table cloth. Then the guest stopped eating. "Hmm? Where did the table cloth go?" He asked and Finni and Bardroy quickly took Meyrin back inside.

"I saw a speck of dirt on the table cloth, so I had it removed. Please pay no mind." Ciel said with a small smirk and continued to eat. Sebastian bowed, still holding the table cloth. "My deepest apologies, Sir. Please take your time and enjoy your dinner." The butler said and the guest laughed a little.

"Well…I'm staggered, Lord Phantomhive. What a truly able man he is." I let out a small sigh and put down my bowl. "He merely did what was proper as my servant." Ciel said and his smirk grew. "My master is quite right. You see, I am merely one hell of a butler." The demon said with a smirk.

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Although once it was over Ciel and Mr. Domiarno went back to the drawing room to continue talking. That left me and Sebastian to go prepare tea in the kitchen while Bardroy and Finni helped clean up the table outside. The butler put the folded table cloth on the kitchen table and began to make some Italian tea. I leaned against the counter and watched.

Why did Meyrin like him? I mean really…he's a demon. But he was good at fighting and being a butler. His personality maybe…or the way he looks. I have to admit that demon is fairly attractive. Wait…what?!

Once the tea was ready I watched the tea be placed on a cart. "You've been staring at me since I began making tea." Sebastian said and I looked down. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking." I said and stopped leaning on the counter.

"Let's go check on our master and his guest." I said and looked back to him. "I agree. Although you don't have to apologize for thinking." Sebastian said and pushed the cart out of the kitchen and to the drawing room with me in tow. As the butler was about to enter the room Mr. Domiarno opened the door.

"I've brought tea." Sebastian said with a smile. "I'll be right back." The guest said and began to walk down the hallway. Sebastian brought in the cart and I entered the room after him, shutting the door behind me.

"Would you like some tea Irene?" Ciel asked and I smiled. "Yes please." I said and walked over to Ciel. "You may sit if you want." He said and I nodded, sitting across from the boy.

Sebastian handed Ciel a cup of tea and then poured me a cup, handing it to me Ciel frowned. "What is this? The aroma is so weak." The earl said and the butler looked over to his master. "I bought Italian tea in deference to our guest." Ciel looked up at Sebastian.

"Italian tea?" I took a sip of my tea and pursed my lips a bit. There was not much difference between the tea and plain boiled water. "In Italy coffee is the mainstream drink, so it's difficult finding high-quality teas there. It's not to your liking, my lord?" Sebastian asked and Ciel looked down at his tea.

"No. I don't like it at all." Sebastian then put down the tea pot he was holding at his master's words. "I'll go prepare the pudding." He said and I put down my tea, crossing my legs. "Yes, let him enjoy the Phantomhive hospitality to its fullest." The earl said with a smirk.

"Yes, my lord." The demon said and bowed, his eyes glowing a red-pink like color and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"If you don't mind me asking…my lord. How is your meeting with Mr. Domiarno going so far?" I asked and the boy smirked. "It won't be going well for him in about…fifteen minutes." I tilt my head in confusion at Ciel's words. "Why would that be my lord?" I ask and he puts his tea on the table between us.

"Sebastian will be burning his body a bit." The young earl said and looked to me, my eyes widening at his words. "But…why?" I ask and Ciel picked up a game piece made of stone. "I will tell you why once it is over." Ciel said and stared at the stone figure in his hand. I rest my hand under my chin.

"I know you were very good at games when you were younger. I assume you still are." I said and he placed the player on the space. "Yes. Here is how the game went for Mr. Domiarno and me. You are bewitched by the eyes of the dead. I lost a turn." This is a dark looking game.

"What's next?" I ask and he moved the other player on the board. "You lose a leg in the enchanted forest. Then it was his turn again. When he lost a leg he could only move half the number of spaces." Watching the boys hand carefully he moved the player again.

"Your body is burnt by raging flames." The earl looked up at me and I stared at him seriously. He's grown up in so many ways. So much has changed about the Ceil Phantomhive I used to know. Much has changed me as well.

Then a horrible scream pierced the quiet night. "Mama mia!" My gaze never moved from the boy as he smirked, giving a small laugh. "What an ugly scream. He sounds like a strangled pig." I close my eyes and sit up in my chair.

"I assume it's over now." I said and opened my eyes. "Your assumption was correct. He had sold the factory I owned for making stuffed animals without telling me. Then he told me he wanted to "secure a labor force" there. Did he really think he could keep that a secret? That stupid trickster…" He said and then moved his player to the place on the board that said "Happy End".

Ciel then knocked the player over, sitting back in his chair. "He lost the game." I said and looked at the board game.

"Once you've lost something, you never get it back." He said with a grim expression. I looked up at him with sadness in my eyes. "I know. I am well acquainted with loss." I say softly and look away from Ciel. I remember Rachel, Vincent, Edward, and Millie.

Their deaths were my loss.


	9. Chapter 9: Rats Infesting London

I look out the window and watch the pale moonlight dance across the garden outside. The light hitting my face at an angle I smile a little. At least I haven't lost Ciel. Rachel and Vincent have left their son in this ugly world. He brings some beauty into it.

"Irene…" Ciel said and I looked back to him. "What are you thinking about?" The boy asked and I look him in the eye. "I'm thinking about the ones I cared for that I've lost. But then I remembered that I still have you…" I said and suddenly the door opened to reveal Sebastian with a hand over his chest.

"It is done, my lord." The demon said and bowed. "It is getting close to your bed time. I suggest you go get ready." Sebastian said and smiled. Ciel stood up from his chair and looked to me.

"Once I go to bed Sebastian will give you your own room and a uniform for tomorrow. I believe we also have to go out and buy you some other clothes as well. Goodnight, Miss Irene." The young earl said and I nodded. "Goodnight, master." I said and stood up, curtsying.

"I shall return shorty, Irene. Please remain here." The butler said and I nodded. He and Ciel left the room and I sat back down in the chair. I picked up the game piece that belonged to Ciel and stared at it.

We could have had a happy ending together. It's my fault. I'm sorry. At least now I have some time with you on earth. I sat in silence for about ten minutes until I heard someone open the door. I looked to the door and saw Sebastian, putting the game piece down I get out of my chair.

"Follow me Miss Irene." He said and I left the room with him. We walked down a few hallways and down a set of stairs, finally arriving at the servants sleeping quarters. There were two doors on the left side of the hallway and two more on the right.

"Your room is the first door on the right side. Meyrin's room is next to yours. My room is across from yours and lastly Finni, Bardroy, and Tanaka's room is next to mine." The butler explained and opened my room door. I went inside and looked around.

There was a medium sized bed in the middle of the room, a nightstand with a small clock and candle to the left of the bed. A small bathroom was to the right of the room and an amour was on the left wall.

"You're quite lucky Irene." Sebastian said and I lit the candle. "How so?" I asked and opened the amour which had my damaged clothes, a cloak, and a maid's uniform that looked like my size inside. "Young master didn't want you to share a bedroom with Meyrin. Usually only senior servants at the Phantomhive manor get a room to themselves." The butler said and I smiled.

"I guess I am lucky. I shall thank our master in the morning. But I should probably thank you now." I said and shut the amour, sitting down on my bed.

"Thank me…?" Sebastian asked, looking a little puzzled.

"Yes. For losing our fight." I said with a smirk and I watched his eye twitch, looking annoyed with me.

"With that said I will have to say goodnight." The demon said and bowed. "Sleep well." I said and gave a small wave as he walked to the door. "I do not sleep unless necessary. Sleep well Irene." The butler said and smirked, leaving my room and shutting the door behind him.

I take off my shoes, stockings, my dress, my hair tie, and lastly that dreadful corset. I hope if Ciel takes me out to get clothes I can get some more comfortable attire. I place all the clothing items in the amour and stared at the maid uniform for a moment. Wondering what tomorrow would bring is an entertaining thing to daydream about for a while but I should probably get some sleep. Sebastian fighting me did take up some of my energy. I closed the amour and turned blew out the candle, getting into bed I soon fell asleep.

Waking up to a few knocks on my door I quickly get up. I grabbed my cloak from the amour and covered myself up. Answering the door I see Sebastian staring down at me. "Good morning Miss Irene. Please get ready. Bardroy is helping me make breakfast today so join him and the other servants in the kitchen. During breakfast I shall give you your tasks for today." He said and I nodded.

"Yes, sir!" I said and shut the door. Checking the time it was seven' o clock. I went to the amour and put on the maid's uniform. Letting my bangs stay in front of my eyes a bit while I place the white head band on my head. I put on my stockings and boots, going into the bathroom I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I should probably take a bath tonight.

Checking my appearance I smile a little and head down to the kitchen. From what I could tell Ciel was still asleep. The four servants were in the kitchen, along with Sebastian. Poking my head inside the kitchen I see Finni, Tanaka, and Meyrin sitting at the kitchen table. Bardroy was cooking biscuits and Sebastian was cooking bacon. Smiling excitedly I enter the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone." I said and walked over to the table. "Good morning!" Finni said happily and Meyrin smiled. "Good morning to you too, yes." She said and I took the seat next to her.

I looked over to Sebastian and Bardroy. "'Mornin." Bardroy said and quickly took out the burning biscuits in the oven. "Breakfast is ready." Sebastian said and split the bacon on five plate, then put one biscuit on each plate. He placed a plate of food in front of each person, serving me last I could tell that I had the least burnt biscuit. Everyone began to eat except for Sebastian.

"Now everyone listen up. Meyrin can dust the young master's study and the pool room. Finni will weed the garden. I would like for Bardroy and Tanaka to check the manor's wiring and fix it. I believe some wires may be cut due to rats. If so, call Meyrin and Finni to help find the rats and dispose of them. Try not to make a lot of noise, young master will be having guests over today." The butler said to the four servants and then turned to me.

"Irene, I would like you to help me with preparing food for the young master and his guests. Once the food has been made we will serve it quietly." He said and I nodded, taking a bite of my slightly burnt biscuit.

"I shall go wake the young master now. After you have eaten please get to work." The demon said. "Right!" Me, Finni, Meyrin, and Bardroy said in union. We all began to eat again. This food wasn't bad.

Soon each servant left the kitchen to complete their assigned jobs. Ciel was now downstairs and eating in the dining room with Sebastian close at hand. I picked up all the plates and sliver wear, washed them and placed them back in the cupboards. Then I heard Ciel stand up from his chair, walking to the door.

I quickly ran to the dining room and opened the door when he was halfway across the room. "Master I would like to thank you for giving me my own room." I said and smiled a little. "It's no trouble. Besides I believe that giving you your own room is a precaution. We wouldn't want any servant to finding out you're an angel." The earl said with a smirk and I curtsied.

"Yes, master." I said and curtsied. "Irene and I shall leave you and your guests some sandwiches in the pool room." The demon said and the boy nodded. "Yes. I will come down after they have arrived." Ciel said and Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord. Come along Irene." He said and I followed him into the kitchen.

"Today we will be making a cucumber sandwich and serve some iced water. First we will cut the white bread into slices, spread each slice evenly with mint herbed butter, and then place seven evenly sliced cucumber on the bread." The butler said and grabbed a plate, bread, four cucumbers, mint leaves, and butter.

Placing them all on the counter I grab a kitchen knife, slicing the white bread without crust. Sebastian cut the four cucumbers up evenly. Next I took the mint leaves and chopped them finely, mixing it with the butter. The demon then took the mint butter and spread it evenly on the bread slices. Lastly I placed the cucumbers on the sandwiches, closing them. I placed the fourteen sandwiches we made on the plate, Sebastian adding olives on the side. Sebastian then grabbed seven cups and a pitcher of water. He handed the pitcher to me and I poured each glass full of water. I could already hear some carriages coming down the long drive way.

"The guests are almost here." I said and looked to the butler, putting the pitcher down. "Alright do you know where the pool room is?" He asked. "Yes." I said and watched the demon. "Good." Sebastian said and took out two silver trays, placing the cups of water on one tray and the sandwiches on the other.

"Put some ice in the cups. Take the sandwiches and water to that room and wait inside. Once everyone has entered the room, follow me out. I shall notify the young master that his guests are here." He said and left the kitchen.

I found the ice box and grabbed some ice, placing some in each cup. Next I picked up the two trays and walked to the pool room. This was where Vincent would talk about the underworld with the villainous nobles or his "guests". Like father like son I assume.

Once I reached the pool room I placed the tray of water down and opened the door. The place had been dusted by Meyrin so it looked a little better than when I had last seen it. I pick up the tray of water and entered the room. Placing the two trays on the side table I grab the pool balls, placing them in a perfect triangle I align the white ball across from the triangle. Then I straightened all the pool sticks and leaned on the wall to wait. What could be happening in the underworld now?

Vincent had to deal with a lot when he was the queen's guard dog. It probably only got worse for his son. I stood in silence for a few more minutes until I watched the door open to reveal Sebastian and a few guests. "Please come in." The butler said and I stopped leaning on the wall, placing my hands behind my back.

The first person to walk in was a middle aged man with dark brown hair, a mustache, glasses, and was dressed in a dark purple suite. The next was an Italian looking man with blonde hair, green eyes, and a large scar across his face, and was in a white and purple suit. Then a German man with black hair, a small mustache, brown eyes, and dressed in a brown uniform with black boots.

The fourth guest that entered the room made my eyes widen. It was Madame Red, she was ok! I'm so glad Ciel has at least one close relative. I smiled at her short red hair, red eyes, red dress, and red hat.

Then a Chinese man in a traditional blue robe and white pants entered with a woman who was also Chinese by his side, they both had black hair and the woman had golden eyes. Finally Ciel walked into the room and Sebastian turned to me quietly. He bowed and I curtsied, following him out of the room he shut the door behind us. Sebastian kept walking and I followed him until we reached the kitchen.

"You have done well…so far. Let's see if you can help me bake a deep-dish apple raisin pie." He said and I smiled. "Alright." I said and the demon took out a pie pan and a large bowl with a spoon. "I just need you to add the correct amount of each ingredient and mix them together while I make the pie crust. Just add apples, raisins, cinnamon, nutmeg, salt, some cloves, flour, and sugar." He said and I quickly located the ingredients, figuring out how much of each item to put into the bowl in my mind.

I add each item of the exact amount into the bowl and stirred. Sebastian had finished the pie crust and placed it in the pan. I then dumped the filling inside, adding some uncooked apples over the filling. He then put the pie in the oven. "How did I do?" I asked and the butler brushed off his hands.

"Quite well actually…" He said with a small smirk. I smiled and began to put all the ingredients back. Sebastian grabbed a tea pot, a box of tea, a cup of sugar cubs, a cup of milk, and four matching tea cups. "Please grab a cart over there." Sebastian said and gestured to one of the two carts in the corner of the kitchen. I grabbed a cart and pushed it next to him, noticing only four tea cups.

"Will the other three guests not be staying?" I asked and Sebastian looked to me. "No. For now Lau, Ranmao, and Madam Red will be staying for afternoon tea." He said and continued to make the tea. I leaned against the counter and watched him carefully. "Who is Lau and Ranmao?" I ask and tilt my head.

"Lau is a Chinese nobleman. The British branch manager of the Shanghai Trading Company. Ranmao is his female guest." He answered and I nodded. "May I help you serve them?" I ask the butler.

"Yes, you may." Sebastian said and his smirk grew. I nodded and waited until the tea was done. As steam blew from the mouth of the tea pot Sebastian placed it on the cart along with the sugar cubes, milk, and the four tea cups. "Now push the cart to the lounge." He said and I pushed the cart down the hallways until we reached the lounge, Sebastian knocked twice on the double doors.

"Come in." I hear Ciel say and the butler opened the door for me to enter. "Afternoon tea is ready." He said and I entered the room, pushing the cart along with me.

That was when I could sense the presence of a grim reaper. My eyes widened slightly and I moved away from the cart, quickly looking around the room. Is someone going to die? The only person I didn't know here was the other butler leaning against the double doors.

He had round circle glasses, green eyes, long brown hair, and was dressed in a brown butler uniform. Sebastian began to serve the tea while I stood next to him, my hands behind my back. "Today's tea is Darjeeling from Fortnum and Mason." The demon said and Lau spoke up with Ranmao on his lap.

"It smells delicious. Tea can be exceptional when well brewed. But…who is this new maid, my lord?" He asked with a smile and Ranmao looked to me.

The other butler stood watching Sebastian pour the tea in admiration. "Her name is Irene." Ciel said and took a sip of his tea. "Hello Irene." Madam Red said to me and I smiled happily. This time she could see me.

I curtsied, "Hello, madam." Lau looked to Ranmao and then back to me. "Grell." Madam Red said and looked over to the other butler.

"Y-Yes, my lady?" He asked and I glanced over to him. "Learn something from Sebastian." Ciel's aunt said seriously. "Y-Yes, my lady…" The butler named Grell said and I looked over the group of guests.

Maybe I'm wrong. I don't see a reaper but the feeling just won't leave. Maybe one is just passing by outside.

"That aside…you're a fine-looking man, aren't you?" Madame Red said with a blush on her cheeks as she rubbed Sebastian's butt. My eyes widened and I stared at Madam Red and an uncomfortable Sebastian. Ciel and Lau looked in confusion and shock. "Quit serving in this silly country house and come to me!" She said and continued her actions.

Feeling my cheeks begin to heat up I quickly step away from Sebastian, looking down at the ground. Ciel then coughed awkwardly.

"Madam Red…" He said and I slowly looked up. "Oh, goodness, I'm sorry! I just couldn't help but want to palpate him! Perhaps that's just how doctors are." She said, rubbing the back of her head. At that Ciel put down his tea, my blush slowly fading. Thank you Ciel.

"You believe the drug trafficker was one of your guests today, my lord?" Lau asked and Ranmao got off of his lap, with her now sitting on the couch he stood up. "Perhaps." Ciel said and leaned back in his chair. "You can just leave this extermination business to Lau. A rat knows best where the rats' nest is doesn't him?" Madam Red said and Lau walked over behind the earl's chair.

"I'm a tame Guinee pig, actually." He said and placed a hand over Ciel's head. "If the earl orders me not to, I won't do anything uncalled-for." The man said and Madam Red got out of her seat, quickly grabbing her nephew. She stood the boy up and brought him away from the chair in one swift motion, holding him closely. "Hey! Keep your paws off my darling nephew!" Madam said blushing.

"You wound me. I wouldn't paw him here." Lau said and Madam Red suddenly let go of Ciel. "You're saying you would somewhere else?! That's a problematic statement, you know!" Madam Red said loudly and between her and Lau's talking the young earl managed to sneak out of the room.

I quickly followed behind him. I did not want to listen to that conversation. "Young master?" Sebastian asked when he didn't see Ciel in the room, soon following us in the hallway.

"Here…" The boy said and placed a hand over his head.

Meyrin, Finni, and Bardroy ran around the hall in a panic, trying to catch two mice. "It went that way, guys!" Bardroy yelled.

"And here…" Ciel mumbled as he stopped walking and Sebastian caught up to us.

"It's him!" Finni yelled in a cat costume as he rushed past his master with a live orange cat. "Young master?" The butler said, causing Ciel and I to turn around. "Today we'll be having deep-dish apple raisin pie. It will be ready soon; will you eat with your guests?" He asked and the boy looked at Sebastian, clearly annoyed.

"Bring it to my study. I can't deal with them anymore." Ciel said and walked in the direction of his study. "Very good, my lord." Sebastian said with a smile and bowed. Meyrin, Finni and Bardroy continued to run around causing more noise and slight chaos. Sebastian quickly caught the two mice in one hand and put them in a net.

"Stop playing around and get to work." The butler said and the three sulked tiredly. "Yes, Sir." They all said together before leaving the hallway to complete their jobs. "Irene, check on the pie while I make a fresh cup of tea for the young master."

Sebastian said and we walked to the kitchen. While he made the tea I took the pie out of the oven and grabbed the other cart, placing the pie on it. Then Sebastian placed the tea pot, milk, sugar, tea cup, a small plate, and silver wear on the cart. That's when I heard a few humans running and items falling to the floor ground upstairs in Ciel's study.

"Sebastian. I think there's intruders in our master's study. Come on." I said anxiously and grabbed the demon's wrist tightly, using my other hand to grab the cart. I quickly ran to Ciel's study, pulling Sebastian and the cart along with me without anything spilling or falling over.

Once we stopped at Ciel's study door it was dead silent. I slowly let go of Sebastian's wrist and he took the cart from me, knocking on the door. "Young master, I've brought your afternoon tea." Hearing no answer he opened the door.

"Young master?" He asked and inside the study was a mess. There were books and papers thrown everywhere with the window left wide open. There was no sign of Ciel. "Oh no…" I whispered and my eyes widened.

"This is terrible. The tea will go to waste." The butler said and placed a hand under his chin. I place my hand over my forehead in frustration.

"That's what your concern is?" I ask Sebastian and put my hand down, narrowing my eyes at him. "Well it is a part of my concern. Let's get rid of the pie, and then go look for our master, if we can figure out where he went." He said and I crossed my arms, following him as we walked down the hallway. With Sebastian holding on to the pie on a silver platter I could sense two humans outside the hall window we were standing across from.

"Now, where can the young master have gone off to?" The demon asked and I looked up at him. "Sebastian!" Meyrin yelled and ran at us with a letter in her hand. "I just found a letter at the front door, yes!" She said and held the letter up above her head.

"Addressed to whom?" He asked and the maid responded. "Er, "The Earl Phantomhive's Servants"." She said almost out of breath. I turned my head to look out the window. There was a man sitting in a tree with a sniper rifle aiming at Sebastian.

"We all need to get down. Now." I whispered to Sebastian so only he could hear me. He turned his head as well and then looked back to the running maid.

Meyrin then tripped on her boot laces and fell into Sebastian, the pie flying up into the air. He used his free hand to push me down with Meyrin and him. A bullet whisked through the air as we fell, breaking the window and then the vase in the hall. My eyes closed tightly as glass and broken vase pieces scattered around us as we hit the floor. Sebastian's hand that wasn't holding me down held out the platter as the pie fell, landing on the platter. I opened my eyes and looked to Sebastian and Meyrin. Well this is one way of getting down.

"Meyrin, the letter." The demon said and moved his hand off of me. "Y-Yes sir, yes!" The blushing maid stuttered and handed it to Sebastian before getting off of him. He slowly got up and opened the letter. I quickly stood up and brushed myself off.

"What does it say?" I ask and peek at the letter. "If you want us to return your master safely, bring it to Nova Scotia Gardens in Bethnal Green." The butler read and I tilted my head. "What is "it"?" I ask and Sebastian put the letter in his vest pocket. "A storehouse key that many people are after because it contains illegal drugs. The queen has entrusted my young master to keep it safe. So I keep it on me. But still…what a vulgar invitation." He said and I nodded in agreement.

"Sebastian!" Finni yelled as him and Bardroy ran towards us. Madam Red, Lau, and Ranmao quickly walking up to us from the opposite direction. "Say, what happened?" Madam Red asked. "I apologize for the commotion. Nothing is the matter, so please don't worry." Sebastian said while Grell was running to catch up with madam.

"Nothing…?" Madam Red questioned and looked at the broken window. "I'm sorry everyone but would you clean this up?" The butler asked and handed the pie to Bardroy, keeping the platter.

"Irene and I have some important business to attend to." He said and gestured for me to follow him as he ran. I followed the demon as fast as I could and we left the manor. Sebastian stopping in the middle of the drive way to the manor. I could hear an automobile speeding away on the dirt road about a mile away.

"Can you keep up with me Miss Irene?" Sebastian asked with a smirk and I grinned. "Yes, sir." I said and the demon's eyes glowed a red pink like color.

He broke out into an abnormally fast run. I began to run as fast as him and my eyes glowed a bright hazel. My wings appeared in a flash of white light and I pushed off of the ground, spreading my wings I flew over the trees. Moving even faster than Sebastian I spotted the car first.

"Sebastian! Over here!" I called out and a few moments later I could see him running through the forest and on the same road as the two men driving. "Sorry, I bungled it." I hear one of the men say on the portable telephone. He then turned when he hear Sebastian run closer to the dust they were picking up. I flew down a little closer to the road.

Now how can I stop that car? "W-Wait, there's something strange…" The man said as Sebastian got even closer to the car. I dove down so I was flying about two yards above Sebastian. "Wh-Whats that?!" The man on the phone said and looked at me and the butler in fear.

We then earned a deserved scream of terror from the two. "Speed up!" The man on the phone yelled and the driver quickly turned the corner on the road, speeding up. "They're coming…" The man said and watched as Sebastian smiled evilly at the two humans while I made my eyes glow. "No good, they're here!" He said and I smiled, flying in front of their automobile they screamed again.

I then flew closer and kicked the left side of their car, causing it to spin out of control. The humans were about to spin off the cliff near the road when Sebastian jumped on the automobiles hood. The car stopped with half of it dangling off the edge of the cliff. Sebastian's weight was the only thing keeping it from falling. I landed on the ground next to the car and my wings disappeared, staring at the two frightened humans and Sebastian.

"May I borrow your telephone?" Sebastian asked politely and placed his hand out to the man who had the device. The human slowly gave it to him with a trembling hand. The demon took it and knelt on the car hood. "Can I listen?" I ask and Sebastian smirked.

"Certainly." He said and I sat on the car hood, leaning towards the telephone. "Hey, if you don't answer me right now, I swear I'll kill you mongrels!" An Italian man said through the phone and I tilted my head.

"Hello. I represent the Phantomhive estate. Would my master happen to be there?" Sebastian said calmly, hearing no response I sigh. "Hello?" I said a little louder than Sebastian. "Hello? What's the matter? Hello?" Sebastian asked and I crossed my arms. "Woof." I heard Ciel say through the phone.

He was alive! "Very good, my lord. Miss Irene and I will be there to pick you up momentarily." The butler said, quickly tearing the cord that the phone was connected to. "Thank you for letting us use your telephone. By the way, I have a few questions I'd like to ask you. First, who is your master?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes at the scared humans.

"I am not a very patient man. You don't want to turn into Humpty Dumpties, do you?" Sebastian asked and I smirked, getting off of the automobile hood it began to tilt a little more towards the edge. The man driving tensed and placed his head against the steering wheel, closing his eyes tightly.

"He's Azzurro Vanel of the Ferro family! He has a hideout in the northern east end!" The man who had the telephone box answered. Sebastian smiled, standing up with the phone in one hand and tray in the other. "We only work for him!" The man said, staring at Sebastian and me in fear.

"Oh, I see. We're sorry to have stopped you. Please be on your way." The demon said and jumped off the automobile's hood, tossing the man the telephone piece once he landed on the ground. The car slowly began to slide off the edge and I gave a quick wave, watching the automobile fall out of my sight. Sebastian turned around and walked away from the edge. I followed him and stopped when he flipped open his pocket watch.

"Oh my, look at the time." He said as the automobile exploded below us, smoke and ash rising up behind us. "If we don't hurry, we'll be late for dinner." Sebastian said and put his pocket watch away. "Right." I said and Sebastian looked to me.

"Could you fly us both to the hideout?" He asked and I nodded. "Yes. Although it does take a considerate amount of energy for me to fly while carrying someone." I said and place a hand on the back of my neck. "Then leave most of the fighting to me. I don't want to tire you out to much." The butler said and smiled a little.

"Ok. Just try to hold still while were in the air. I wouldn't want to drop you." I said and came up behind him, wrapping my arms under his shoulders I make my wings appear in a flash. "Here we go!" I said and pushed off the ground, flying high up into the air I go towards the hideout. In about fifteen minutes we were approaching a large mansion with guards surrounding the outside. "Is this it?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes." He responded. "How do we get inside?" I ask and look down at Sebastian. "Just fly in behind the gate and land on the front door steps." He said seriously and I nodded, flying quickly to the steps we touch down on the stone stairs quietly. I make my wings disappear and looked around to see that no one has noticed us. The demon and I began to walk slowly up the stairs, Sebastian stopping for a moment.

"My, what a fine mansion." He said and I quickly took out my daggers, hearing most of the men gasp in shock. "Who the devil are you two?!" One man asked as multiple guns were pointed at our heads. "Ah, my apologizes. We represent the house of Phantomhive." Sebastian said, placing a hand over his heart I gave a quick curtsy.

With that Sebastian ran downstairs and caught the bullets fired at him, throwing each back to its owner and breaking some others necks in the process. I ran upstairs at abnormal speed and blocked the bullets with my daggers, cutting the throats of the men my uniform soon became stained with blood. Breaking one man's arm before he could turn around to see me. "My bone…my bone is broken!" He shouted and I sighed.

"Excuse us, but we're in a bit of a hurry." Sebastian said and check his pocket watch as I cut the man's throat to get him to stop shouting. He walked up next to me and read the time. "Five; thirty four." He said and we walked into the mansion. I could sense people in the dining room. Maybe Ciel was in there.

"Let's check the dining room first. I can tell there's people there." I said and the butler nodded. We ran to the dining room door and opened it for me. I entered and he followed behind me, shutting the door behind us. The room was quiet and looked empty.

Then several men fired their guns at Sebastian and me from upstairs. He blocked the bullets with the silver tray and then ran forward, throwing the tray. He hit five men with the tray and they all fell like a stack of dominos.

The demon jumped on the dining table and ran across it, picking up plates as he ran. I ran behind him and blocked the bullets with my daggers that were being fired at us, deflecting some bullets back to their owners. He threw the plates at the men's faces while I continued to block and deflect the bullets.

"Shit! Call in the guys from the west building! We'll pump them full of bullets!" A man called out and I deflected his bullet, sending it back to him the bullet hit him in the forehead.

Sebastian then pulled out his pocket watch. "A swarm of rats…we'll get nowhere at this rate." He said and I looked at the butler in concentration. "Sebastian. I need you to lend me your hands so I can jump off of them and reach the men upstairs." I said seriously and Sebastian looked back at me.

"Please?" I said anxiously and he nodded. "Alright. We don't have much time so be quick." The demon said and knelt on the table.

Cupping his gloved hands together and held them out a bit. I smiled a little, putting my daggers back in my boots. I ran back from him and stared up at the left side of the balcony. I have to make this. I ran at abnormal speed towards him and jumped off his hands using my right foot. I landed on the upstairs balcony, taking out my daggers again as the men fired at me.

I dodged and blocked their bullets, slitting each person's throat on the left balcony. From the dining room table I saw Sebastian take out the forks and knives he used to fight with. Jumping into the air he threw the silver wear at the men, hitting them in the head or throat. He landed on the left side of the balcony and I moved to the right side. While the butler hit all the men downstairs and some upstairs I continued to deflect bullets or slit the throats of the living and injured people.

"Who the hell are these people?!" One man shouted from the ground floor before he was hit in the head with a butter knife.

"A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt." The butler said and continued to throw silver wear until every human inside that room was dead. The place was a mess once Sebastian and I were done. Dead bodies, chairs thrown around, broken glass and plates were covering the floor. Sebastian then jumped to the chandelier and hung from his legs like a bat. I sat down on the balcony railing and sighed, flicking some blood off my daggers I can still hear my heart pounding.

"My goodness…that took a little more time than I would have liked." He said and dropped to the floor, landing on his feet. I jumped down from the railing and walked over to him. "What time is it?" I asked and he opened up his pocket watch. "Five; forty three." The demon said and I could sense more people in the building.

"I can tell there's more people here. Come on." I said and gestured for him to follow me. We ran quickly to the mansion's study and I could tell there were six people in the room. "In here." I whispered quietly and pointed at the door. Sebastian opened the door to reveal the blond man with the scar on his face from earlier holding a silver pistol and Ciel wrapped in leather bindings lying on the floor. The boy was beaten and had dried blood staining his face.

The sight itself made my eyes soften and I frowned. Wait where are the other people? I could have sworn they were here. Sebastian walked into the room and I slowly followed. The butler bowed and placed a hand over his heart. I quickly curtsied, glaring at the man I hold on to my daggers angrily.

"We have come to retrieve our master." Sebastian said politely. "Ha! This is a surprise. I was imagining a brawny giant and a woman with a sniper rifle, but you're just a milksop in a tail coat who brought along a bitch in a maid uniform…" Azzurro Vanel said and I stared at him. "Who are you two? You're not just a butler and a maid." He said and Sebastian smirked, looking down to me.

"No, I am merely one hell of a butler and she is a heavenly maid…that's all." I smiled a little at his words.

"Oh, really? At any rate, I don't intend to fight you both. But…" The man said and grabbed Ciel's hair, pulling him up roughly. He placed the gun to the boy's head and wrapped an arm around him. "You better have brought the goods." He said and Sebastian reached inside his tail coat, pulling out the storehouse key. "Yes. Here it is." The demon said and a bullet shot right through his head. My eyes widened and I stared at Sebastian.

"Seba—" Ciel stuttered with a shocked expression on his face. Sebastian was shot at eight more times before falling to the floor. A bullet hit my right shoulder, another grazed my left arm, and another hit my upper left leg. I hissed in pain and doubled over. These bullets hurt more than I had thought. I watched as four men with guns step out of a ruined painting from where they fired, walking over to me and Sebastian.

Their guns were pointed at me and I narrowed my eyes at them. Looking back to Ciel he looked almost unfazed. A demon cannot be killed by bullets. The man who held Ciel laughed and I tensed. "Sorry, but I win this game! I'm up against Phantomhive, the game master, so of course I had a trump card to play!" Mr. Vanel said and looked to me, then back to Ciel.

I swear if my master orders me to I will kill you without a second thought. "I damaged the goods a little bit, but you should fetch a good price even if they can't sell your parts." The man said and took off the boy's eye patch. Now, no need to be scared. By the time some pervert takes you in…" Azzurro Vanel said and I raised my head in anger.

"Hey! How long are you going to play around? How long do you intend to play dead, Sebastian?" Ciel asked. "Goodness gracious…" The demon's hand twitched as I turned around to look at him.

"Th-That's impossible!" The man holding Ciel yelled in shock and the four men stepped back. "Today's guns are so much more efficient…" Sebastian said and slowly stood up, holding his head back. "Quite different than the guns of a hundred years ago." He said and coughed up seven bullets in his hand along with some blood. "I'll give these back to you." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"What are you waiting for?! Kill them!" The Italian man ordered the four men. They raised their guns at Sebastian and I. Sebastian threw the bullets into the four men and killed them instantly. The man stared at us in shock while Sebastian looked over his clothes.

I removed the bullet out of my right shoulder with my dagger, also taking out the one which was in my left leg. The two bullets dropped to the floor. Blood slowly dripped out of the two places I had been shot and my left arm where a bullet grazed my skin. "Oh dear, my clothes are filled with holes." Sebastian said and I looked to our master.

"That's what you get for fooling around, you idiot." The boy said and I put my daggers away, slowly standing up straight. "Young master, you look good." He said walking forward and I followed. "St-Stop!" Azzurro Vanel yelled.

"You're like a caterpillar; it's quite pathetic and wonderful. It suits a small, weak creature like you." The butler said. "I-If you come any closer, I'll kill him!" The man threatened. This cause Sebastian and I to stop in our tracks.

"Hurry it up. This guy's breath stinks." Ciel said, clearly annoyed. "But if I come any closer, you'll be killed." The demon said.

"Do you intend to violate our contract?" My master asked, narrowing his eyes. "Of course not. I am your faithful servant." Sebastian said, placing his hand over his chest. "What the hell kind of nonsense is this?!" The man asked nervously. "Young master, haven't I taught you how to coax me into things?" The butler asked and put his pointer finger against his lips, tilting his head slightly.

"This is an order. Save me!" Ciel said and the contract seal on his eye glowed a bright purple.

"Shut up!" Azzurro Vanel yelled and fired his gun at Ciel's head. I ran behind Ciel at an abnormally fast speed. Sebastian ran to the side of the boy's captor quicker. Sebastian caught the bullet and Ciel slowly turned to his captor. "Wh-Why isn't he dead?" The person holding Ciel whispered.

"Looking for something?" The demon asked and held the bullet the man had fired just above his suite pocket. "I'll give this back to you." Sebastian said with a smile and dropped it into the man's pocket. "Also, please do not touch our master." I said and twisted his arm roughly away from Ciel, breaking his bone in the process. Azzurro Vanel cried out in pain and I pushed him to the ground. The butler then gently picked up our master.

"This game wasn't much fun." The boy said, looking at my wounds and frowned. I quickly placed my hand over my right shoulder where I was shot and started to heal myself.

Sebastian carried our master to a comfy looking chair. I followed and continued to slowly heal myself. This was my first time healing a bullet wound. "Wait! Come serve me, butler. Be my bodyguard and I'll pay you five times what he does now." The man said and sat up. Sebastian put the young earl in the chair.

"No, ten times! And you can have all the wine and women you want! So…" Azzurro Vanel finally stopped talking when Sebastian kneeled and tore Ciel's leather bonds. "Unfortunately, Mr. Vanel, I have no interest in rubbish created by humans." Sebastian said and dropped the broken leather strap on the floor, slowly standing up to face Mr. Vanel.

"You see, I am merely one hell of a butler." The demon said and his eyes began to glow a bright red.

"H-Hell…?" Azzurro Vanel's eyes widened as the room began to darken, shadows of black feathers falling around us until the room became entirely black. I stood behind my master and watched. "As long as my young master holds the contract, I am his loyal lapdog." The butler said and pulled off his white glove using his teeth and smiled. All was consumed by shadows except for Sebastian, Ciel, Azzurro Vanel, and I.

"I am bound to my master by a sacrifice, a wish, and a contract. Until the day I take his soul." Sebastian said and held up the back of his hand which had the glowing purple contract seal on it. "Unfortunately for you, this game is over. Kill him." Ciel said with me and Sebastian standing beside him.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said and the room went dark. I could only hear Sebastian's footsteps and then a snap of a neck being twisted and broken. Slowly the light began to return in the room to reveal Sebastian standing were Mr. Vanel was, there was no sign of the man anywhere.

"Shall we go back to the manor, my lord?" The demon asked and Ciel nodded. "Yes. I am very tired." The boy said and I let go of my shoulder, my wound now healed. Now I had one down and two more to go. Sebastian picked up our master and carried him bridal style.

"Are we walking back?" I asked as Sebastian opened up the study window. "Yes." He answered and jumped down from the window, landing on his feet. That's good. I don't think I can fly for the rest of the day. I jumped down as well and landed beside the butler.

"Excuse me, master? While we are walking back may I heal your wounds?" I asked and Ciel and the earl looked at my bleeding left arm. "Yes. Just try to take care of yourself before we reach the manor." He said and I nodded.

"Yes, master." I said, placing a hand over his head. Putting my other hand on his stomach and rib area. I slowly began to heal Ciel while Sebastian walked next to me.

Once I was done the boy fell asleep. Sebastian then took out a white handkerchief from his tail coat and wiped off most of the dried blood on our master's face. I smiled at Sebastian's care for his master, looking down at Ciel. I began to heal my left arm and my upper left leg while Sebastian carried Ciel in silence back to the manor, with me walking beside them.

The sun was already setting as we reached the manor grounds. That was when the young earl woke up from his short nap. "Awake, my lord?" The butler asked and I looked down at the boy.

"Young master! Welcome back!" Finni yelled happily him and Meyrin ran towards the three of us. The two both gasped at Ciel. "Master Ciel, your hurt!" Finni said worriedly. "I just tripped while I was out. Don't worry about it." Ciel said plainly, the gardener and maid staring at Ciel with a small blush on their cheeks.

"What, you don't trust the words of the family head?" The earl said staring back at the two. "That's not it; it's just…" Meyrin said and then trailed off. "That looks fun! Like when you lift a baby in the air!" Finni said and smiled.

I looked down at Ciel with a smile and a small blush on my cheeks. Finni is right. Ciel looks adorable! Ciel looked over to me when he noticed me staring. This caused the boy to blush and quickly look down.

"P-Put me down now!" He said and I watched Sebastian put our master down. "Of course it wasn't "fun"! You two are-" The earl began, sounding annoyed. "Young master." The demon said, interrupting Ciel.

The earl and I turned around to see Sebastian kneeling, a hand over his chest. "I apologize. I've committed a blunder unworthy of a Phantomhive butler. I do not know how I can atone…" He said and I tilted my head. "The preparations for tonight's dinner are nowhere near complete."


End file.
